My Worst Bestfriend I've ever had
by Stargazer Snowmoon
Summary: 10 years ago his so called bestfriend Lucy moved in Alvarez.He was so happy when she moved because no more stupid pranks and stupid jokes will be pulled on him. He lived his life peacefully.But what happen if she comes back with a bang! Will it be the start of their peaceful friendship or it will be the start of another war between them? My first fanfic ever . OOC
1. GOOD NEWS?

CHAPTER 1: GOOD NEWS?

"Do you remember the Heartfilia's , Natsu?"Grandine asked her son while they're watching tv with her 18 yrs. old daughter, Wendy.

Natsu just stared at his mom. Thinking of their ex neighbor who migrated in Alvarez ten years ago. Of course,how can he forget. Especially the only daughter of Heartfilia's , Lucy, his secret crush but also the worst best friend he ever had. Well she's different from Gray. He considered him his bestfriend/ rival. Thinking about that girl make him shivered.He doesn't know why Lucy loved to pull pranks on him to the point that he cursed her right at her face but she seemed not even fazed.

" Oh I remember ,mom. Our neighbors that have many cars?" Wendy said.

"Yes ,darling. How about you Natsu?"

"Hmm." He nodded

" Remember their daughter Natsu, Lucy my god child and your bestfriend?"

"hmm."he nodded again.

" Hey bro, what's wrong? Wendy asked him.

"Nothing. I just remember some things that I need to do."he said

" Huh? You just don't want to talk about Lucy,your crush." His mother teases him.

" Mom, stop it.Wendy is here."he huffed.

"Well what is wrong with that. I'm grown up you know." Wendy start poking his sides.

"She was the worst bestfriend I've ever had.How can I forget her especially those stupid jokes and pranks." He said.

"Well you should be thanking her for giving you a colorful childhood life". Grandine said.

" Mom, don't you think it's just some stupid pranks? "

"Oh come on, how can you be so upset about those pranks? Wendy asked."Come on tell us , bro."

"Even you will not believe what she did to me way back elementary and high school years. "he started.

"Just hurry up and tell us. We're all ears". His mom and sister said in chorus impatiently.

"We will save it for the another day.So what about them Mom?

" Well, they're moving back here."she said excitedly.

"WHAT?" he shouted.


	2. BEDTIME STORIES

Chapter 2: Bedtime Stories

Natsu's POV

"It's been a week since you said that you will tell us about the pranks that Lucy-nee pulled on you." My sister said as she enters my room.

"So that's why you are here in my room in the middle of the night?" I asked her as I closed my laptop and turned to her. Wendy lies down in my bed and throws my pillow right in my face.

"What's with that? I asked while I picked my pillow that is in the floor.

"Nothing! I just want to talk about some sort of things since I can't sleep." She said with puppy eyed looked in her face.

"You can't say that as an excuse." I huffed while she just stares at me. "Did you accidentally watch horror movie?"

Knowing her she can't handle to watch horror movie even if it's just a glimpse of it. She nodded. I pulled my sofa bed and adjust it. I lied down and stares at the ceiling and closed my eyes while Wendy making herself comfortable with my bed.

"Natsu-nii"

"Natsu-nii"

"You can't sleep before me" she yelled.

"What's with you kiddo!? I want to sleep now because I have a work tomorrow." I answered back.

"I want to forget what I watch today. My friends were watching horror movie and they want me to watch it and I can't say no to them."She sits up and said with teary eyes looked on her face.

I stared at her with a defeat looked. "My God, why I can't even say no to you?"

"Because I'm your cute little sister and I know you love me so." She said proudly.

"Why don't you go to Mom and Dad's room and bothered them and sleep in their middle.

"Just hurry up and tell me stories most specifically your story with Lucy-nee before you forgets. Imagined that you are telling stories to your child. Hmm, bedtime stories." She said.

"You are too old for bedtime stories, Wendy." I said laughing. "Well that will be the a good practice to me."

"And imagined that the child will be yours and Lucy-nee."she suddenly teased.

"tssk..as if that will happen. " I said without looking to her.

"And as if I don't know that you are now secretly happy if you will have a child with Lucy-nee."Laughing loudly as she looked to me.

"Wendy, do you want to get kicked out in my room now?" I said half meant.

"Sorry, Natsu-nii. I just want to tease you. "she said smiling. "So hurry up now and tell me the stories." She yawned now.

It's gonna be a long night. I thought to myself.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail and it's characters. CREDIT TO THE OWNER.


	3. Chilhood memories

Chapter 3: Childhood memories

" I need a contractor. If you know a depositor with a good record recommend him to me." A red haired man, his father Igneel told him one day when he got home from work.

"Why do ya need a contractor? Are you planning to build a house? "he examine their house if there is to be fix,but it is still nce. In fact they renovated and enlarged it last year.

"Well not for us. It's for Layla and Jude, our neighbors." Grandine said carrying a tray in her hand followed by Wendy with another tray with cookies and sandwiches.

And that hit him. He forgot that the Heartfilia's are coming back in 6 months' time. "I will inform you dad if I find someone." He said as he about to go to his room.

"Wait Natsu-nii where do you think you're going?" Wendy said lifting her leg to block his brother from going anywhere.

"Going to my room. Hey what are you doing kid?" Wendy started to push her brother to the couch with her leg.

"Mom, do something about Wendy." He said while his parents are laughing to them."Natsu just stay, Wendy just wanted to bond with you since you are so busy to your work these days." Igneel stated.

"Aren't you excited that our former neighbors are coming back Natsu-nii? Wendy grinned at his brother.

He ignored his sister and relax in the couch. "What about their old house it seems still usable at all. As far as I know there are caretaker that looking and having maintenance to it every month. "he said as he loosen his tie.

"They wanted to add 3 rooms and put a swimming pool at the backyard and they also buy the lot next to them since it is vacant now and there a new 2 storey building will rise for their using it for another purposes," his father said..

"Maybe the other building is for Lucy-nee because will get married soon to Natsu-nii." Wendy tease him and that make him blushed. Wendy is the only one who knows that he have a crush on Lucy when they were in highschool. Thanks to the other night when Wendy slept in his room that made him confess to Wendy that he was secretly in love with the prankster Blonde.

"EHHH?!" Igneel and Grandine said in chorus. Natsu shot a glare to Wendy while the girl just shrugged and continue to munching is about to stand when Wendy pulled him back to sit.

"HAHAHAHA! I'm just joking you know." She said to Natsu. "Mom, Dad don't take it so serious because were just having fun.

" It's been 10 years since you guys not see each other. I bet Lucy is such a fine and gorgeous lady now." Igneel said grinning on his son.

"Sure she is!. Exactly 10 yrs ago, little Lucy migrated to Alvarez." Grandine stated. She even cried when they're leaving.

"Mom, did Natsu-nii cried too when Lucy –nee left? Wendy asked.

"Well I do remember that he never sent her off. He just say that he was so happy that Lucy will transferring to another place and his life will be peaceful." Igneel said.

"I bet he cried that night." Wendy grinned to his brother holding back her laughs. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Why do you say that Wendy, your just 9 years old that time and Natsu was 18 years old, if I am not mistaken, Natsu? Grandine turned to her son.

"Yes , years of suffering from that crazy blond prankster girl." He mumbled.

"Ne Natsu, why do you seem so hateful to Lucy? Jude and Layla are our bestfriend. Our bond to each other are stronger even times passed by." Igneel stated."You and Lucy soon will be seeing each other so soon cause they're coming back here."

"I could say that I respect aunt Layla and uncle Jude because they were so good to me but their daughter seem will have a fever if she will not gonna do something bad to me even for a was a forced friendship between us two."Natsu said lazily.

"You can just forget those things that she did to you. You people were just kids back then. For those pranks you planted hatred on your heart? Then maybe Wendy doesn't seem joking when she said that you were in love with Lucy?"Grandine said to Natsu with concerned look on her face.

"Maybe she changed."His father added.

"Lucy will never change, it's her trademark. Making mess of other peoples life." Natsu said.

"Was it the time when Lucy send a love letter to your classmate and said that it's from you? Grandine asked.

"Not just that mom,"Natsu said. Wendy and Igneel seems waiting to hear the story. "Can you imagined that she purposely put a red ink on my chair during grade school and it made me look like I'm having a period my classmates laughed at me. Even Gray and Gajeel can't stop talking about for I looked at her she was just smirking at me."Natsu stated.

"Maybe you do something to her that's why she did that to you." Wendy said.

"Even if I did something bad to her it's not reasonable that she will do so much to me. There's more to come, she even post my baby photos on the bulletin board in our school during Highschool. That makes Mira pinched my cheeks for a while. She came to me one day to apologized , I thought that she was sincere she hugged me and I hugged back not knowing that he pinned something on my back saying that "I need a boyfriend." That was on my back for the whole day. I'm wondering that time why the girls were staring at me and laughing and some of the guys just weirdly winking at me. Thanks to Lisanna she removed it. When I confronted her she just shrugged at me."he stated while drinking his coffee. His parents are laughing.

"Months past and she behaved for a while because I started to ignore her since that day. One day she approached me and apologized to me and I forgive her because she is your god child. She offered me some cupcake that she baked but I was alarmed by that so I give her first one cupcake saying that we should eat together. She seems disturbed at that time but she ate too, so no harm I ate cupcakes too and it was flavored with hot pepper. Knowing her she can't handle spicy food she just tasted the fruit of her worked and I on the other hand enjoyed the cupcakes. I was laughing when she spit the cupcake that she ate. She cried at that time saying that she baked those for me knowing that I love spicy flavored food. I felt bad at that time. So I assumed that will be the start of good terms friendship. Days passed and the JS PROM came I invited her but she declined me and I went to the prom without partner. During that night she seemed down so I approached her. I asked her then she said that she wanted to be my partner but I seem not wanted her and maybe that I only invite her to be my prom date because Mom said .So I become her partner that night. We enjoy the Prom, we danced. Drank and laughed .As the night was so perfect, the MC announced that their will last dance. Not knowing that the blond girl made a raffle draw who will be her partner at the last dance. In fact we are 4 boys who seemed to be her victims, when I know about It, I was so mad at her. I withdrawn myself in that raffle and I partned myself with Erza even if I know that I will be having motion sickness if I partnered with her .And that night I vowed to myself that she will never pulled pranks on me again " Natsu said as he stand and walking to his room.

"That's it? And you hate her for that raffle draw thingy she do?Wendy asked.

" I have enough of her naughtiness." He said closing the door of his room.

"Well that is quite a story. Sure thing there are just teenager at that time and I know that somewhat Lucy change now"Igneel stated while standing.

" Natsu will forgive her somehow that were just part of teenage life and those pranks were hilarious. Lucy-chan sure is such a witty girl."Grandine said.

"I'm just hoping that they will make up tings when they will see each other." Natsu heard his parents said those words. He just shrugged .

" My life will be messed up again" Natsu said.

SORRY FOR WRONG GRAMMARS. I DON'T OWN FT.


	4. Prankster blonde

CHAPTER 4: PRANKSTER BLONDE

LUCY POV

 _"Nature woken by the sun,birds chirping outside, the wind gushing freely through her room. Books scattered, sketches in the table, various pens with different colors and sized bed in the right side of the room, lying the beautiful woman he ever seen."_

"tssk.. so cheesy."I crumpled the white paper as i finished reading the draft introduction of my new story i wanted to write. It's already 1 am ,here i am writting some story and now staring blankly in the window of my room. Where are you "Ideas" that i want to write. I better sleep now cause i will go to work early to prepare some papers for opening other from that, I need to train Michelle for managing our shop.I hope she will learn to manage the shop quickly. It's my patisserie shop _"The Summer Lux leaf Patisserie"_ that i put out last 2 years its like a dream come true as a proffesional pastry chef to own a shop.I always dream to have a shop even it is to my parents who supported me and thanks to him my inspiration. I lay down in my bed. I moved a small girl to the right side of the bed because she occupied the entire bed.

 _"Going home for good."_ repeating in my head for a while now. Papa and Mama told me a week ago that we will moving back to Magnolia,Fiore in 6 months time.I smiled as i think it again. Finally we will going back.I remembered when we left in Magnolia because Papa expanded his business here in Alvarez, i was so depresses. I even said to myself that i will never love staying here but now i felt that i will terribly miss this place especially the people that i will leave, my friends.I reached out for my phone in the side tableof my bed, its already 1:49 am ."WHOOAHH". i litteraly said."AHHH i can't sleep." It feels that I am so excited to go back to Magnolia. I scanned through the photos in my phone. I stared at the lean ,muscular young man with a slightly tanned skin tone, black eyes,spiky pink hair and has abnormaly sharp canines who was wearing tux with the scaled like scarf wrapping his neck smiling brightly at me. These photo was taken 10 years ago . I miss you Natsu! I said as i feel my heavy lids.

~xxx~

My day started early as all days in alvarez. I wake at sunrise by the sound of a child laughing ,running and jumping in the bed.

"Mommy, I've been waking you up. did you slept late again?" A 7 year old blond girl asking me while leaning stared at me with bright smile in her face.

"Nope Mommy was just so tired yesterday and it seems that my bed have been pulling me back to sleep again." i closed my eyes.

"Mom, you have to wake up Aunt Angel and Uncle Midnight will be here in an hour.They wanted me to come with them in the shop.I need to get ready.

"Oh I totally forgret about that. How about go to Grandpa and Grandma downstairs and greet them.I just prepare your things and i will be following you as soon as i am done here."

"You will not go with us today?"She asked as she is in the venge of crying.

"I"m so sorry sweetie.I have tons of work to be done but i promise as soon as i finished i will fetch but you have to promise me that you will behave to Uncle Midnight and Aunt Angel."

She nooded." Promise. but Mom why are you so busy these days?I barely have eaten dinner with you."

"Because I'm preparing for our trip going back to magnolia,remember?"

"Yay we will go to your hometown? I can't wait to see Aunt Levy, Uncle Gajeel and Cana-san. I better prepare now. "the blond girl kissed me in my cheek."By the way Mom, Good Morning. "running out in out room and she almost tripped.

"Be careful Summer!" I almost screamed.

"Got it Mom."

I sighed. I wonder how my friends react when they see Summer.

~~x~~

"Hi Guys! How all of you've been doing?" A bluenette woman entered the famous Fairy tail Restaurant along with her long haired boyfriend chewing some crunchy foods.

"Hi Levy,Gajeel. Welcome."Mira Dreyar the owner of Fairy Tail Restaurant said with the smile on her face.

"Hello Levy,Gajeel."Lissana approached the two and she hugged the female.

"YO! Levy you look so cute as always." Loke said to the bluenette lady and she blushes.

"Watch out for your words man. I'm here."Gajeel pounded Loki's head.

"Geez man. I'm only greeting her."Loke sipped his drinks.

"Levy, How's your new work now? I heard that you recently hired as publisher."Loke turn to levy.

"It's so tiring but, it is fun and I find it so enjoyable. By the way,where are the others? Erza, Jellal,Juvia, Gray, and Natsu ? Usually they were here before us." Levy asked.

"PRESENT." Erza, and Jellal said in chorus.

"Is this a attendance call?" Erza asked.

"Sorry everyone we're late. What's for lunch ? I'm starving.!"jellal said as he settled to a chair.

"Me too, I'm also tired."She sits beside to Mira.

"I have news Guys," Levy suddenly said while the other who are busy scanning the menu book looked at her curiously." Lu-chan will be coming back her in Magnolia." Levy squealed.

"What?" They shockingly shout.

"Oh that is such a good news. I miss Lucy. It's been years since we see each other." Mira excitedly said.

"Why doesn't Lucy inform me first?" Erza said upsetly.

"Well you know you've been very busy with your newly open sword shop so I bet Lucy doesn't want to add stress on you since she know that you will be planning party if you know that she will be coming back."Levy said to the scarlet woman to lighten her mood.

"Gajeel have you call the others? Their late"

"It's like I care for them. They already know that it's the end month and it means catch up day.I know their asses are on the way."Gajeel patted Levy's head and she just huffed.

Suddenly..

"Sorry Guys were late."Kinana said along with Laki as they see there friends are gathered together.

"It's alright , everybody seems to be late now. How about we will order food so that if they arrived we will start eating." Mira suggested.

"That's a good idea,Mira-nee." Lissana said

"Levy, how's Lucy doing now? I just texted her now. When did she decided to come back here?" Erza asked the bluenette that seemed so busy with her phone.

"Lucy will come back here?" Laki asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, she just break the news to me this morning. It's seems that their whole family are coming as well.

"Who's family are coming? Gray walked to his friends accompanied by a beautiful Juvia his girlfriend and Cana followed too.

"It's Lucy" kinana answered gray.

Gray eyes widened as he heard the name." Lucy Heartfilia? Said shockingly.

"Oh! Why so shocked?" Cana placed herself in the chair and flipping the menu,skipping the main courses and searching for alcoholic drinks.

"you already know this, Cana? And you didn't tell us."Erza and Levy turned now to the lady.

"Yeah, I was in Alvarez last weekend to hangout with Brandish, Lucy's cousin and to hooked up for booze not for men hahaha." Cana answered them calmly. "and sure thing we bonded well with you know, summer."she winked at Gajeel and Levy.

"oh that's ,summer!?Did Natsu went to Alvarez too? "Loki asked Cana.

Gray gasped. And the others to eyed Cana with wide eyes except for the Gale couple.

"Natsu? Why Natsu involved with Lucy related topic? Natsu sure hated Lucy right?Levy sipped water nodding Cana to agree as they sweat up.

"By the way. Who is Lucy?"Juvia finally joined the conversation.

"She's their childhood friend that moved to Alvarez longtime ago." Jellal answered Juvia.

"Ahh seems like all of you were so close to her , why she leave in the first place? It's the first time I heard about her. "

"her family is famous business tycoon in Magnolia and decided to expand in Alvarez to focus on expansion." Levy explain to Juvia.

"OH Juvia understands now, she maybe to be a good friend too if Lucy-san will meet Juvia." Juvia smiled.

"You know Lucy was pretty close to Gray when we were in highschool" Loke grinned to Juvia.

Juvia suddenly slammed her hands in the table and that surprised them." Say what? So that means Lucy-san is to be my love rival for Gray-sama?" Juvia hysterically said.

"Oi,Oi shut up will you Loki, stop saying that things to Juvia."Gray glared at Loki

"I wonder how salamander will react to this topic now, gihi."

"I'm sure he will be shocked and fire will burst in his head, instead of pulling of his famous poker face when every time we mention Lucy Heartfilia, the famous prankster blond woman during our highschool days." Gray said confidently.

"I always wondered why Natsu was Lucy's favorite subject in pranking."Laki said.

"There were a lot of people but why Natsu-san."Kinana wondered too.

"Isn't that obvious Natsu was short tempered way back. And he always mad if someone would played pranked on him first instead of him.'" Loki said.

They nodded.

" Morons, you all are so wanted to pissed Natsu till she can see a vein popped in his forehead."Gray said laughing.

"Dense people, Lucy was just showing some sibling love to us all of us know that Natsu wasn't the only one being pranked. Remember when Lucy tied your shoelaces with your left and right stumbled and literally kissed the ground." Erza pointed Gray while the other listened to her story and that makes them laugh especially Loki.

"Loki, you were also furious when you know that you've been fooled by Lucy and Cana. You were so mad to her when you discovered that they were the one who's been texting you.You even boasted that you were so good in cooking and you were a one woman man. That was hilarious when Lucy allowed us to read all your messages and even your cheesy poem and she even gave your numbers to your gay fans." That makes Loki shut up and Gray and Gajeel laughed.

"It makes me cringed whenever I recalled the poetry of Loki composed for Lucy and Cana." Gajeel stated and everyone laughed.

"You have no right to laughed at them Gajeel."Levy tap Gajeel.

"Is Lucy-san also pranked Gajeel-kun? Juvia asked

"Yah a pretty bad one."Lissana said and they nodded,

"Yes you were also pranked by Lucy . Remember when she cried to you and told you that Levy was rushed in the hospital because she accidentally broke he leg due to rehearsal of the cheerleading competion. You ran to the hospital without shoe in one foot, you even broke some of the medical equipment. Just to know how was Levy.It only appeares that Levy only sprained her ankle." Erza said.

"ehh that was really bad." Juvia exclaimed.

"We all know that Lucy was so hyper, but now she 's a grown up woman now." Cana said to them.

"yah I know she changed after all its been years." Lissana said.

"Maybe at that time she's just seeking attention since her parents were so busy in their worked and they barely have meal with whole family." Laki added.

"After all it's sucks to be alone."Erza leaning to Jellal.

"So Lucy-san was really a prankster. All of the boys seemed tested by her,but what makes Natsu-san her favorite target?" the water woman gazed at them

"It's because there was no single day that Lucy ever stop pranking Natsu" Mira holding a tray with their foods placing it on the table followed by the waiters putting their orders.

"And wanna know something?"Mira leaning to them and they all looked forward to Mira. "I think that was Lucy's way to express that she is inlove romantically with Natsu." She squealed.She was pranking him in order to get his attention.

They all gasped.

"So that means Lucy-san is really my love rival."

"of course not juvia, you already the girlfriend of Gray." Lissana said

"And that means she is inlove with me too?" Loki said with anticipation and sparkling eyes.

"Not a chance playboy," Cana and Levy said in chorus.

" I can be a one man woman for her." Loki defend himself.

They laughed at Loki.

"Wait where is Natsu? He never late everytime we hangout here." Erza asked.

"probably got ambushed by the kids outside who were playing outside."jellal said.

Suddenly the restaurant door ring as it open.

"Hey please do something about this kids."A Haggard looking man said. Two blonde boys clinging on his legs, a violet haired girl in his shoulder tugging his pink locks,a scarlet haired girl and a blue haired boy dragging his left and right arms and a white haired girl hugging his back followed by a black haired girl, Asuka and his green haired boy brother cradling a bag full of presents chocolate and sweets

"you looked like a mess Natsu" Lissana said helping the children to get off him.

"Serve you right ,fire breath you make us wait for you we're starving" Gray laughed.

"whatcha said ice freak.? You wanna have a piece of me? Huh?" natsu shouted.

"You looked so haggard and smelly ,gihihi "

"Uncle Natsu Thank you for the presents " the children said in chorus.

Natsu could only smile to them and sighed.

~~x~~

Credit to the owner I don't own fairy tail. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	5. Planning

"Kids ,easy on him." Mira said at the children who are now running and jumping on Natsu again as he literraly just put them down.

"They really miss me."Natsu said as he pinches the cheeks of Courtney,

"I always wondered why this fire -spit idiot is really good with children."Gray pointed at Natsu.

"because I'm so awesome and they sure..

"Yah we know that already, good with children but never have been so good in women."Loki said grinning to Gray giving high fived.

"Loki you two bastard" Natsu growled at them while the men laugh at Natsu.

"Uncle Natsu always brought us sweets and lots of presents." Athena said cutely as she started eating chocolate that were in her pocket.

"He always strolls us in the mall and allowing us to buy anything we wanted."Lyndon a blond boy defending Natsu from his mean uncles. and the other children nodded.

"Here it comes,defenders of Almighty Uncle Natsu." Kinana said giggling while wiping the smudges of chocolate in Courtney's face,her daughter.

"Oh that's so sweet all of you to your Uncle Natsu but be sure to drink plenty of water and brush your teeth after eating that sweets."Erza remind the children.

"Yes Aunt Erza"they chorus as they run outside to play in the backyard of the restaurant where there is a playground custom made for their children.

"Natsu,don't spoiled the kids too much."Lissana said to Natsu.

"Why not,it's like they will be harmed.It just once in a while" Natsu said while putting food in his plate.

They started eating.

"What have you've been up to now? Levy asked Natsu.

"Well doing some stuff. so very busy these days and our firm started to the expansion project."

"Being the General Manager ,that's a quite stressing"Laki said to Natsu.

"I'm actually stress due to the deadline of the projects and in my life these coming months." Natsu mumbled.

"Natsu,I have a suggestion to release your stress" Cana said.they curiously turned to Cana.."Well drink with me.!"

"Ehh that's it.?" Juvia said.

"Don't push yourself too much Natsu."Lissana said worriedly.

"As if Flame head will lose to all that small resposibility." Well already he is." Gray said laughing.

"hey you gray,"Natsu growled.

they laugh.

"Oi shrimp. "Gajeel whispered to Levy.

"I want to say the news to Salamander about Lucy."

"Later Gajeel, let's just finished our lunch."she whispered back.

"hey tin-can stop making out in here. your grossing us"Natsu said as he observed Gajeel who never joined their brawled.

Gajeel stand up and walk away never said a word.They turned to each other and to Levy.

"What happen to him?" Natsu asked.

Levy just shrugged.

Their attentions draw to the mini stage of the restaurant where there is a man with white custome holding guitar.

"so that's why tin can left us here. I bet he gona sing some stupid songs." Gray said to Natsu.

"He gonna busted my ears in his voice."Natsu said.

"I hope you like my song its entitled. "Bunny Song". Gajeel said while strumming the guitar.Their eyes grew wide as they hear the title.

" _The Bunny, the bunny, whoa I love the bunny_

 _I don't want my soup or my bread, just the bunny._

 _The Bunny, the bunny, Yeah I love the bunny_

 _I gave everything that I had for the bunny_

 _I don't want no health food when it's time to feed._

 _A big bag o' bunnies is all that I need_

 _I don't want no buddies to come out and play_

 _I'll sit on my sofa eat bunnies all day_

 _I wont go to church and I won't go to school._

 _that stuff is for sissys, but bunnies are cool!_

 _(Girls in backround:)_

 _I don't want no pickles, I don't want no honey,_

 _I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny_

 _I don't want a tissue when my nose is runny,_

 _I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny_

 _I don't want to tell you a joke that is funny,_

 _I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny_

 _I don't want to play on a day that is sunny,_

 _I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny."_

Gajeel sang. some of them cover their ears.Levy just shrink in her chair.

"Salamader!!" Gajeel shouted.Natsu shockingly stared at him.

 _"Lucy the Bunny girl is coming to town,Shobidobap..."_ Gajeel finished the song.

Natsu's eye grew wider shockingly while his friends with surprise faces turned to Natsu. moment of silence lingered to them. Cana can't hold her laughter. they laugh to except Natsu.

"Geez,Gajeel you really knows how to surprise hahaha.Cana said while patting Levy's head.

Natsu lost for words.How did they know? He said in his mind.

"I know that this is shocking to you. Yes flame head, Lucy will coming back to Magnolia." Gray said eyeing to Natsu to see his expression.

 _"Poker face"_ they all said in their respective minds.

"Hey Salamander wipe of that "popular poker face" all these years we already noticed that everytime we mentioned her name."Gajeel said.

"have you hadn't moved on man..geez"Loki said tapping Natsu's shoulder.

"if Lucy pranking you again ,don't worry we got you back slanted eyes. We will video recorded it for you."Gray laugh and Gajeel too.

"You people really harsh"Jellal said.

"I'm sure Natsu is shock even he shows that." Erza pointed Natsu's face.

"Ne,Natsu you okay?"Lissana said nudging Levy to say something but before that.

"I know that already.Mom and Igneel told me weeks ago." Natsu said coldly.

"Of course how could we forget that,after all Uncle and Auntie are Lucy's parents bestfriends,hahaha."Levy said nervously.

"I'm sure Lucy changed now.Those naughtiness and bad pranks were in past and part of our childhood experiences."Laki said.

"Lucy is very proper woman now .I bet if you will meet her now you will not recognize her anymore after all you block her from all of your sns."Erza said and stared at Natsu.

"Don't worry Natsu,Lucy is still prankster now,even if somethings changed." Cana smiled at Natsu.

"Cut off that craps will you. Man why are you all worried to me .It's like I'm defenseless if she will messed up with me again.Natsu said smirking to his friends.

"Well you know,you two are adult now and its different when we were in highschool.Erza tapped Natsu.

""Although you've been prank so many times,it's not like your were the only one experience that."Mira said and Loki nodded agreely.

"And we all know that after those happenings, you can't hate Lucy because you love her."Lissana gazed at Natsu.

"Yah that's true...wait No!"Natsu protested while all of them smiled and laugh.

"Man ,you're so easy to read". Gray teasingly said to Natsu.

"I don't have feelings to Lucy!!" Natsu slightly shouted.

"Salamander ,you think we didn't know what you feel to Lucy? we are not as dense as you are ."Gajeel statement added blush on Natsu.

"finally!Natsu you really become a man".Loki said adjusting his eyeglasses.

"Loki you sounded like Elfman".Juvia said.

"kyahhh!! Can't wait to watch what's the next happenings to their love story.!"Mira squealed along with the girls.

Natsu is about to denied again.

"Yes Natsu we know that already and don't bother denying it again." Erza said.

"Chit chatting with friends sure enjoyable but the children now need your attentions."Laxus said to Mira as he approach his wife.

"oh you right."Mira along with Kinana and Erza stand up..

Mira suddenly stops and turned to Natsu to wink. His friends laugh while he just sighed at defeat to his friends.

Minutes passed and they just finished their lunch.

"Hey guys,how about we make a homecoming party for Lucy"Mira said while wiping the sweats of her 8 years old twin sons Lance and Lyndon.

"Mommy wipe my face too."Lance said.

"Good idea Mira -nee,so that Lucy can meet the children too.It will be fun."Lissana supporting her sister.

"I agree after all it will be the first time she will meet all of the children of ours.Her life sure so busy since she had a lot in her hand."Erza meaningfully said and she turned to Natsu.

All of them turned to Natsu.

"Why me?" Natsu pointed himself.

"Lu-chan and you are neighbhors again."

"So that's the reason why you will leave this all to me? You're the one wanted to throw a party for her so why you'd bother me." Natsu reasoned out but his friends doesn't buldge.they continue grinning at him.

"Salamader,you're really slow.Sometimes i wondered why you become general manager.We just wanted to use your house for the party for Bunny girl.It's a surpise for her and to her family when they arrived.We will be sleeping in you house idiot."

"whooh !Can't wait to see the hot Lucy"Loki said.

"And it's like we wanted you to come in the first place.You can go anywhere while we were partying , flame head.Ops! I bet you can't wait to see Lucy,don't you?" Gray provoking Natsu.

"what you said Gray?Natsu stand.

"hahaha i just wanted to pissed you idiot." Gray stance to fight while Juvia picked Gray's shirt as he start to stripped.

"You stripper"

"That's enough" Erza shouted at them.

"You really don't know that we have children with us"Jellal stated.

The children looked at them confusedly.

"Don't worry guys, I texted aunt Grandine and she told me that she also planning to have party for heartfilia's and let just help her to prepare."Cana said while handling her phone to Levy.

"Ok then it is set". Mira said happily.

~~x~~

note **: i don't own fairy tail and its' character. credit to the owner and the bunnysong that i added. God bless us all**


	6. ARRIVAL

Chapter 6: The arrival

Natsu just arrived from his work when her sister Wendy approach him. She gazed at his brother and then grin to him. He eyed her confusedly ".What's with this kid?" he asked in his mind. As he was about to walk away Wendy smiled wickedly.

"What's wrong with you?"He asked.

"What if the girl you love and you wanted to marry will have a kid with another man?" Wendy asked in return.

"You weirdo. Asking compilicated question." He left Wendy and go to his room.

"Natsu-nii,answer me."

"Natsu-nii"

He sighed as he locked his room so that his sister will not bother him.Why does their is house so quiet? Where's mom and dad? He open the window of his room. The house of the Heartfilia's is the first he 'seen.It's been two weeks since it is finished and it is well- renovated. Few meters away from the big house is a commercial building with chairs and tables that are newly delivered. Maybe his mom is in the neighborhood. They were so handful in preparing the house so that the heartfilia's will not be bothered in everything if they arrive. "Holy shit" he suddenly can he forget tomorrow will be the arrival of their neighbor. How can he forget that. He reach for his phone and shocked by the messages and missed calls.

"oh no I will be a dead meat " He literally said.

Suddenly, his phone rang. It 's in silent mode so that's the reason he didn't notice the calls.

"ERZA THE MONSTER CALLING" He said sacredly

"Yo, Erza?"

"Get your ass over here now" Erza said calmly with a hint of being annoyed.

"Yes maam." He said sacredly.

He knows where they are. They were in front of their house he has to think of a good alibi so that Erza will not be so pissed in him if he goes there .Strawberry Cake! "How can I forget that this shit preparation for the Homecoming party of his Worst bestfriend.

"You're super late" Erza said glaring at him as he was about to open the back door of the house to sneak inside the newly renovated house.

"Erza I brought strawberry cake and pizzas for us to eat." Natsu sweat dropped lifting what he hold hoping that Erza will calm down and it's seem to be effective.

"Natsu your late." His mom said as he approach her.

"I've been so busy in the office then I forget that I have to help here."

"Ohh the loser is late" Gray said playfully.

"I bet he just said that so that he can't help." Gajeel said.

"It's not what you think pervert and ice stripper"he defend himself.

"Well since we are ready in all preparation. I personally appoint you Natsu to fetch the Heartfilia" Grandine said.

"Why me? I have a work tomorrow." Natsu answered his mom.

"Aren't you forgetting something Natsu?" Erza said while having a spoonful cake in her mouth .Tomorrow is Sunday no work.

"Oh noo../" he shouted. What time will they arrived?

"8 AM tomorrow Natsu."Levy smiled at him.

"What? That so soon?"he yelled again.

His friends just laugh.

~~x~~

He is in the airport now. It's 7:50 am.. He nervously park his car in the side and go inside the airport.

"Geez, why does the time passed so quickly." He stare at his wrist watch its already 7:58.

Minutes passed, the passengers were coming outside the arrival door. He hold his breath as if he was about to drown, he can't properly breath because of nervousness .When he was about to walk to the other side of the lane, his eyes suddenly focus on the people who was about to go outside. A blond man and woman who was about as age of his parents holding each other hands waving at him .He feel his heart throbs faster. He waved backed at them.His eyes wandered as he if he is looking for another person.

"Hi Natsu."Layla greeted him.

"It's been a while Natsu, you sure grow up as one of the fine men in fiore.It's good to see you and it's good to be back here, haha."Jude said to Natsu while shaking his hand.

"It's so good to see you too both well Auntie and Uncle." Natsu said while he can still hear his loud heartbeats.

"Granny.." A a girl shouted as she is running toward their direction.The blond girl smiled at him.

"Hey kid are you lost?" he asked the blond girl. The girl hold the hand of Layla.His eyes suddenly grew wide.

" Where is your Mom?" Jude asked the girl.

"Oh there she is!" Mommy I'm here"the girl shouted.

The girl pointed a direction and they followed it with there gazed.Exiting from the arrival door is a woman with waist length blond hair, wearing sunglasses that matches her black long sleeved and with white skinny jeans and 3 inch high heels.She looked like a supermodel as she walked to them. The people in the area turned their attention to the woman. The woman smiled sweetly at him . He is so shocked right now.His voice can't come out to his mouth.

"Hi Natsu!" the voice of the woman rang in his head and she suddenly hugged him and kissed him in the cheek. The woman whispered to his ears."I miss you and let's start the game." she whispered to him smilingly.

He is really dumbfounded.


	7. Chapter 7

" _Summer baby, this is Natsu, my best friend here."_ Lucy cooed the little girl.

" _Natsu, This is Summer, my daughter."_ Lucy sweetly smiled to him. He is now so shocked. Lucy have a daughter.

"SHE HAS A DAUGHTER?" A screaming voice echoing in his mind.

~~~~~xxx~~~~

Fetching them in the airport is one of the worst tasks that his friends asked him to do. He was a fool that not noticing that the Heartfilia's had a personal car that will get them when they will arrive. And for the worst scenario, Lucy and her little girl company chooses to be in his car. The ride way to their home, is pure hell for Natsu. The idea that Lucy maybe change into proper lady now is impossible to be true. During the ride to their home, the two girls are fully awake and now he is slightly pissed to the kid of her secret love. He known for having good terms and good in handling with children but now he doesn't know why he is irritated to the presence if this cute girl.

"Mommy, why does Uncle Natsu have pink hair? I thought that only girls have pink locks like Meredy and Aunt Sherry?" Summer, asked her mom while slightly tugging the hair of Natsu. Lucy just smile to her daughter. "Oh no, Is it actually Uncle Natsu is a girl?" Summer asked as if she is horrified.

"My God Summer." Lucy said laughing. Natsu eyed the two who seemed holding their laughter. "Why don't you ask Uncle Natsu, Baby?" Lucy said with her eyes darted to the driver seat, for a second Natsu's eyes and Lucy's eyes meet for a second.

Natsu felt uneasy while Lucy keeps staring at him. God knows how he missed those beautiful eyes but he can't be so comfortable with her. Who knows what she capable to do. Natsu put his sunglasses to block the brown eyes as if she examining him.

"Mom, I guess he is not a girl." Summer whispers to Lucy. Lucy chuckled to her daughter.

"Hey Uncle Natsu, why are you so silent? Are you a shy girl?" Summer teasingly poked his side and that makes him jolt.

"Of course not, why would that makes me a girl if I had a pink hair?" He suddenly said with a stern and angry voice and that makes Lucy and Summer gasped in surprise. He seemed surprised too but he just focus on driving ignoring the whimper of Summer.

"Mom, Uncle Natsu is mad at me. " Summer said tears filled in her eyes.

"shh. Baby that's not true. Natsu is just tired you know. Today is supposed his rest day but he fetch us. Go apologized to him." Lucy said to her daughter wiping the child's tears.

Natsu suddenly felt ashamed for his sudden action.

"I'm sorry Uncle Natsu for disturbing you." Summer tapped the shoulder of the man.

Natsu ignored the kid. He continue to drive. He eyed the kid who is now leaning and hugging Lucy. Few minutes Summer is sleeping.

"Seems like you're not as good as Levy boasted, in terms of children." Lucy said while wiping the tears of Summer. "Can you please be more considerate in communicating with Summer. She is quite a emotional child. It's her first time here and I hope she will enjoy her stay in Magnolia." Lucy stated not wanting to looked at Natsu, who were just driving.

"I'm good at children; well maybe it depends on who are the kids I will be dealing with." Natsu stated.

"What do you mean ?" Lucy asked in surprised.

" Hmm, nothing" he said coldly. Lucy glared at Natsu but she is tired to start an argument. She wanted to impress him that she changed.

"Look, I'm so sorry that you seemed force to fetch us. You should turn down me when I choose to ride home with you. I'm sorry for being such a nuisance of Summer to you." Lucy said slightly annoyed.

"By the way, where's your husband?" Natsu asked. Curiosity started beamed in him.

"Well, let's not talked about him. How are you now?" Lucy asked him back. Smiling sweet to him. Natsu on the other hand smiled at her too.

"I'm okay." Natsu said with disinterest. Lucy, who sensed the way he talked shut her mouth. Awkward silence filled the air between them for almost five minutes. Lucy decided to broke it.

"How's your work? I heard that you got promoted. By the way, congrats. You've reach your dreams Natsu." Lucy warmly tapped the shoulder of the boy.

"Thanks, who told you that i got promoted?"

"Hmm.. Wendy and Aunt Grandine."

"Oh so they know that you have a kid now?" Natsu stated with slightly irritated voice.

"Yeah just recently." Lucy smiled.

"Oh?" Natsu stated. "So what about you and your husband?You have a child now."

"Yep. Isn't she cute?" Lucy stared at him and Summer.

"She's got your attitude."Natsu said not thinking what he said. He is annoyed that Lucy doesn't anything about the father of Summer.

Lucy beamed at what he said. "What did you said?" She asked him glaring to him.

" Well, i bet she will grow like you, and will repeat what you've done during your childhood." He said in cold voice.

" Ohh, you remember those memories that we shared when were highschool?" Smiling at him in a teasing way trying to lighten up.

"Yeah. so why you come back now?"

" Oh i missed Magnolia so much and of course , you, my bestfriend." She said truthfully.

" Ehh, you should have stay in Alvarez for good."

" Wait? why is that?" Lucy stare at him,confused.

" come on Lucy, don't play dumb. You know from the beginning, were not in a good relationship. Our friendship was long gone. " Natsu raise his voice. hissing at the blond that surprise at his behavior.

" Hey, can you calm down." Lucy touched Natsu's Shoulder in order to him to relax. Natsu seems jolt at the sudden touched of Lucy at him.

"Don't touched me casually." Natsu slapped Lucy's hand.

"Oh my God. "Lucy is pissed right now. Why does this man act like a stranger to her." Natsu, what's wrong with you."

" You should have stayed in Alvarez and stay happy with your family. You shouldn't come back here and start messing with my life." Natsu shouted.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Lucy started shouting too, and wake Summer up.

" Mommy,Are you two fighting?" Summer asked her mother. The child is really frightened. She never see Lucy screamed our shout at anybody.

Natsu ignored the fact that there is a child right now listening to mind clouded that Lucy is a big married woman with a kid. He can't really take that. How about his long term plan for them. To his annoyance, he absentmindedly put his foot down on the accelerator and the car lurched forward. Suddenly , he heard the screaming of the girls.

"Oh my, NATSU, YOU IDIOT... PULL OVER! " the blond screamed. Natsu brought back into reality. To their surprise, they already arrived at their subdivision where they lived. The three of them seemed shocked that their friends are already in front of Lucy's house.

"Look Lucy, I'm really sorry for what happen." Natsu trying to calm his voice.

"Tssk.. Just save it Natsu. If you are angry just don't pour it on others. " Lucy said with stern and cold voice. She step out at the car. Natsu can find any word.

"Hey Uncle Natsu, You know, i really like you. hope we can get along." Summer said to Natsu as she followed her Mom.

Lucy trying to calm herself. She hate Natsu, for saying those words.

Lucy saw her parents already inside their house. She is amazed how their house change. It's not that she doesn't want the old style of the house, it's just the new house feels so homey. Summer hold her hand as they walk to the front door of their home, to their surprise, she see is amazed and surprise when she see her friends standing in their garden.

"WELCOME HOME." Levy and Erza shouted running to her. She can't contain what she feel. She ran towards them and hug.

"Oh my God, Lu. Since when you become a crybaby?" Levy jokingly asked Lucy.

"Natsu made me cry."

"Oh i doubt thaT, lucy. "Erza said at her hugging her too.

"Erza, I miss you so much. It's really been a while." Lucy cried as she felt a tugged in her shirt. It was Summer.

"Well, is this our little Summer?" Levy hug the child.

"Summer?" Erza asked staring at the girl.

"oH My God ? Why is everyone here?" Lucy asked surprisingly saw their friend. One by one their friends go to her and greet them. She is amazed in the surprise party that her friends and Igneel and Grandine prepare for them. All of her friends are there. They run to the blond.

"Hey guys? Do you missed me that much that you will starting your day with my house?" Lucy asked them jokingly as she approach and start hugging the girls.

"Lucy,Who is this beautiful child with you?" Mira said while holding Summer's hand.

"Oh silly me! How can i forget her." Lucy said smiling directly to Summer. She walked to Summer and hold the child's shoulder "Everyone, this baby girl is Summer Heartfilia, my daughter." Lucy stated proudly.

Everyone is silent and shocked as if they being punched in right in the face, except Gajeel ,Levy and Cana.

"You have a daughter?" Erza and Lisanna asked in chorus.

" Ah Yes?" Lucy said as if she is the first woman who have a daughter. Her friends are confused.

Gajeel picked up the child and Levy kissed and Grandine greet the newly arrived neighbor and made way so that they can have the breakfast that they all of them are being rowdy, asking Lucy why didn't she tell them, Natsu is in the car, watching them. They were about to get inside when Gray shouted at him.

"Oi flame head, Are you having your jetlag? Hurry up and get in here."Gray yelled at him.

"I just park the car." He said casually.

"What did you do to Natsu,Lucy?" Layla asked her daughter who were busy talking to Levy and Erza.

"I didn't do anything ma, I swear." Lucy said casually to her Mom.

"Hey,Let's eat. The foods are ready." Grandine tap the shoulder of Layla and turn to Lucy. "Wow, look at you Lucy, your so gorgeous." Grandine complimented Lucy.

"Thanks Aunt too." And they go inside.

~~~~x~~~~

They were eating when Layla mentioned Natsu. That hit them that Natsu wasn't joining them.

"By the way, where's Natsu?" Layla asked eyeing Grandine while the two men Igneel and Jude were busy talking.

"Natsu-nii is in our seems tired after you arrived." Wendy answered Layla honestly.

Layla turned to Lucy who is busy eating the food that Grandine and her prepared."Lucy, i am suspecting something happen back in the car. Knowing you, teasing and being childish."

Lucy's eyes went wide as she heard those words coming from her mother. Her friends are laughing.

"Ma, I didn't do anything. Even of you asked Summer." She pull off her innocent face mode.

"Don't worry about he is really tired. I just bring him food later."Grandine said."You know he recently promoted as General Manager at their company." She said proudly.

"Yeah, Aunt Layla and guess what he is in the middle of planning on building a house in the famous city of Crocus. Isn't that amazing?" Levy stated.

"Gihi, Knowing Salamander is quite hardworking. I think he is planning to married anytime soon." Gajeel said to Layla and winked at Lucy.

"Oh that sure be wonderful. After all you guys are in marriageable age. Levy and Gajeel, when are you planning to get married huh? " Layla teased the two.

" Gihihi... That will be happen soon." Gajeel answered Layla while holding the hands of Levy. Levy face is on fire.

"Well that's good to hear. Mira and Erza have their kids. And about Natsu?" Layla turned to Lucy and Lisanna. Lucy suddenly get nervous. She knew her mother. Layla sure knows what Lucy feels about Natsu. "So Lisanna, are you finally with Natsu?" Layla facing now the white haired girl.

That question make Lucy chocked by the give her water immediately. Levy just chuckled and Lisanna blushed. Lucy hold her breath for a while waiting for Lisanna to answer the question.

"Actually, i have a boyfriend now, Aunt. His name is Bickslow." Lisanna said smiling and proudly.

"Oh, i really thought that you had a thing with Natsu back when you were highschool." Layla said.

"Me too, i can tell that you are really in love with this guy. He better treat you right."Grandine added.

"Yeah, speaking of boyfriends, Lucy we didn't know that you are married." Gray asked Lucy. " Bet that guy have really good genes. I mean looked at... Summerrr?" Gray suddenly sweat dropped as he sense sudden silence. He eyed Lucy it is obvious that she doesn't what to talked about it.

"I'm actually surprised to that Lucy had a child now. I can't imagine that the prankster child will be having a child herself." Erza added as if she were digging some answer. She asked Levy about this as Lucy arrived but she refuse to answer. Cana on the other hand silently drinking her booze watching the blonde with a serious face.

"Gray,when do you plan having a kid? well i thought you already have plan especially with this beautiful lady here, Juvia right?" Lucy turned to Juvia who is smiling at her and hoping that she can shift the topic about Summer.

"We are planning about it." Gray said hugging Juvia. Juvia on the other hand is blushing.

"SoLucy, where is the father of Summer?" Erza asked seriously demanding for answers. Their friends suddenly felt nervous for the sudden seriousness of topic that Erza and Gray opened.

"Lucy, honey i better go with Grandine and your father, they will tour us in our new house." Layla tapped Lucy shoulder giving her an assurance smile. Lucy just nodded.

While the oldies went inside the house,her friends compressed to each other to listen to her , Gajeel and Cana smiled at her.

"Everybody were so eager to hear answers." Lucy laughed nervously.

" I'm feeling so nervous right now." Mira whispers to Lisanna.

"Well Summer is not my daughter." Lucy said to them."She was around 6 months old when she left infront of my apartment when i was studying in France."

Everyone gasped and shocked.

"How cruel the mother who abandoned they child," Erza said giving her sympathy to Lucy.

"Maybe she have her reasons why she do that." Juvia said.

"Well, Luckily you got her Lucy." Mira smiled at her.

" I am so nervous at that time . I don't know how to deal with that i am the only child of the family, i can't handle kids. I reported it but no one claimed Summer. So i made a decision to adopt her and thanks to her my relationship to my dad become good. We bonded often and i know that i don't really hate my dad as i thought way back before Summer came. Mama supported me all the way and used their connections so that i can adopt Summer as my daughter easily.

"Summer seems your real daughter. Having a blond hair,brown eyes and she's smart." Lisanna stated.

" Well she is a blessing to me and i love her so much. I am planning not to tell anyone about this matter but i loved you guys and i really trust you all."

"So Lushii..what if Summer asked about her father, what will you do?" Cana finally joined them.

"Actually ,I am relieved for now that Summer doesn't ask me yet about her father. Honestly i really don't know when that will happen. Of course i will tell her the truth and hopefully she will understands all. "

"What ever happen we will be always at your side Lu chan." Levy hugged her.

Suddenly Gray and Gajeel laughed. The girls stared at them.

" What?" Lucy raised her brows to the two boys.

" Now i know why Flamehead is being upset now.? Gray smirked.

"Salamander got wrong idea about this" Gajeel and Gray high fived.

"Guys, i hope this will remain secret for all of us. I want a peaceful life for Summer." Lucy said to them.

"What about Natsu-nii , Lucy-nee? He doesn't know about this? Wendy asked Lucy.

" I will tell him, when we will be in good terms, you know." Lucy smiled at Wendy." I am having a really bad record for him. i will tell him about summer when we truce? Well when that time will happen." Lucy breathy laughed.

" Is Lucy-san inloved with Natsu-san?" Juvia asked Lucy.

* * *

AN: Well folks that for today. hope that you enjoyed this chapter. i will update as soon as i have time. i'm sorry for unreplied message. Have a good day to all.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello fellow lovers of Fairy Tail. here is the chapter 8 of this story. I know some of you know that this story is really slow but please bear with me for i am a newbie writer. I have lots of ideas in my mind but i can't seem to tell it exactly what i want. Thanks for those who message me and to those who reviewed in my story. It really gives me inspirations to continue my story.

* * *

"WHAT? I don't of did you come up with that conclusion?" Lucy said as blushed seen in her face.

" They said that you always pranked Natsu-san way back when you were highschool. And here is the catch.. Natsu-san was your favorite target according to Mira-san. So that's why." Juvia said smiling as she added another shade in face of Lucy.

"Really? HAHAHA!What a logic. I used to prank Gajeel, Loki and Gray too.. I love pranking those people." Lucy smiled as she think that counter act. " Well Juvia you need to see Gray when he really pissed when i was pranking him. I love his expression."Lucy laughed along with Cana remembering such memories.

Juvia suddenly stand and slammed her hand in the table and that make them flinched especially Lucy." Lucy-san your Juvia's Love rival to Gray-sama." Juvia pointed to Lucy. That made Lucy looked shock.

" No that's not what i mean." Lucy said to Juvia waving her hand and nervousness controlling her while Juvia shots her with her range glare. Her friends just laughed at the scene. It's their first time in a while to see Lucy gets nervous."Gray do something to your girlfriend." Lucy yelled at Gray who is laughing.

Finally Gray stand up and cooed Juvia." Calm down Juvia .. Your scaring Lucy. Lucy is not your Love rival. She is like a sister to me."Juvia felt ashamed suddenly and apologized to Lucy.

" I'm really sorry Lucy-san. Juvia thought that you love Gray-sama in different way."

"Bunny- chan ,you better not puling pranks again especially on Gray or else Ju-vin will be go crazy again."

Her friends laughed again at Gajeel statement.

"That's what i am thinking right now." Lucy mumbled enough for her friends to hear." I better stay away for Gray for now. And i'm not pranking anyone now of course. I want to set an example for my daughter." Lucy said proudly.

"So back to the topic. It is really true that you were inlove with Natsu, Lucy?" Erza asked again.

"Yeah tell us Lucy, Maybe we can help you." Lisanna said squealing along with her sister.

"Geez , you people keep on asking me that." She complained.

" And bet you want it." Cana said with her cheeky grin and high fived with Levy.

"Don't bother denying it to us, know that we've been apart for so long but we know you." Lisanna said adding blush to the face of Lucy.

"The Indenial Couple." Mira & Levy squealling in chorus. Erza even nodded.

"Now i know why Bunny girl named that little girl "Summer".

"It means "NATSU" in japanese." Levy added.

"Lucky flame head."

"Not only that, you have a pastry shop in Alvarez named." The Summer Lux Leaf Patisserie" ."Erza said with her eyes shinning , thinking of the sweets in the shop of Lucy.

"You owned "The Summer Lux Leaf Patisserie?"Mira asked in surprise.

" UH YES." Lucy sweat dropped.

"How come i didn't know it? "Mira said to Lucy.

"I just founded it 2 years ago. Why?" Lucy said carefully watching Lisanna and Mira's reaction.

"That shop is one of the most popular Pastry shop in Alvarez that is owned by our friend, and why are you Mira so surprised about it?" Erza asked the white haired woman who is shaking Lucy.

"Are you kidding? Is this true?" Mira said laughing at the same.

"Hey Lis, is Mira ok?" Levy asked.

"Yeah she is just excited i think."Juvia answered instead.

Mira breath loudly trying to overwhelmed her feelings." I am having troubled in meeting the owner of that Patissiere shop. Her assistant says that the owner is quiet busy these days and can't meet up with anyone because she is expanding the shop and opening other branches. The owner is having a very tight scheduled and business proposals are not quite the priority now." Mira said squealing in surprise and hugging the blond girl.

"What are you so excited about that? Cana asked Mira confusedly.

"Our restaurant is planning to get a partnership to your shop so that we can access and ordered all your pastries there." Lisanna explained to them.

"You owned a restaurant? Wait ...uh.. Fairy tail restaurant?" Lucy asked as she remember Michelle talked about some weeks passed.

" Is it really amazing. I thought the owner of that pastry shop is Lucy Ashley." Mira said putting her hand under her chin.

"Yeah that right. I put that name as owner as i want to make my own always said that i become successful because of Heartfilia Family. I wanted to make my own name in business world." Lucy explained.

"Can we talk about it Lucy?" Mira asked.

"Of course and.." Lucy was cut off by Cana.

" You guys are really no fun. No business talking here. Let just celebrate the comeback of my tag partner.. LUCY HEARTFILIA!" Cana shouted raising her glass.

"Yeah!" the girls shouted and clank their glasses.

* * *

He on the other hand is now watching his friends as they celebrated and talking really feel that he is now some stalker eyeing for the blonde woman who laughing. He shift his gazed to the children who are currently playing at the playground, and a blonde little girl sit and laughing as she watched Mira's children. He clenched his fist.

"She is a married woman with such an adorable child." Nice he is talking to himself now. his stomach grumbled.

"Mom come back home before i decided to cook and burned this house."

"Tchh.. as if mom will come home now. They really forget about me." He turned to Happy who is in his bed laying.

"Meoww!"

He layed on his bed. He recalled their encounter earlier. He touched his cheek, the one that Lucy kissed.

"How can she kissed other guy when she is married."

He suddenly remembered what he said to Lucy. He saw her eyes cried.

"AHHH" he shouted in frustration."

* * *

"Gajeel! look at Natsu is peeking at the window." Gray said laughing to Gajeel. The boys eyed at Natsu. The girls are now some girly stuff that's why the boys go to the other side.

"Natsu really love Lucy. Look his eyes only focusing on Lucy." Jellal said to them.

"Right!But he is really coward. He kept on repressing his feelings." Gray said to them.

"Gihee.. I have an idea!" Gajeel said with the evil glint in his eyes." How we can get Salamander get in here,!"

"Make sure that is a good plan, metal freak." Gray said.

" I think i know this going to end." Jellal stated for himself.

* * *

"Hey Girls, Can i borrow Bunny girl for a second?"

The girls turned to Gajeel.

"What are you doing Gajeel?"Levy huffed watching his boyfriend pulling Lucy's hand.

"Relax. Don't be jealous! Remember I'm all yours Shrimp." gajeel said grinning to Levy and the girl blushed so hard. That makes the girls squealing.

"Gajeel, I will smack you right on the face if you do something that not good." Lucy warns Gajeel. They go far from girls.

* * *

"what is this?"

" Keys obviously." Gajeel said smirking to Lucy."

"What am i gonna do with this? And btw whose keys are these? Lucy said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well we already know that you have this weird obsession of collecting keys so where giving you these." Gray said.

Lucy just raised her brow in confusion. She know something is going on.

"Be serious Gray." Jellal said tapping Gray's shoulder.

"That keys belongs to Dragneel Residence." Gajeel stated. Lucy is about to speak when Gray cut off her.

" Don't worry we ask Uncle Igneel about that. We said that we fetch Natsu as you know, you completely forgotten about him. Poor flamehead." Gray fake cry.

Lucy smacked Gray's head "Oh noo! I'm sorry Gray." Lucy suddenly said in panic mode as she remember Juvia.

" You're violent as ever." Gray said.

"You expect me to get and fetch Natsu so that he come here. No way! I don't care if he doesn't want to come here." Lucy said in very sarcastic tone.

"Oh come on Bunny girl we know that you are the one that can make Natsu flinch. So now go." Gajeel slightly pushing her.

" Do your best. His room is in second Floor." Jellal said waving his hands.

"You guys are so pushy." Lucy said as she make way to the neighborhood.

* * *

" Natsu?" She knocked at the door. No answer. She inserted the key to the main door. Making way inside feels so homey. They used to play here back when they were us to come over to learn some cooking from Aunt Grandine. She and Natsu used to watch and play in the living room back then. She strolls for a while. The house of Dragneel's where quite big. It is well renovated but there are certain part of the house are still the same back then. She go upstairs , she saw the room with a big Dragon sticker on the door. "I guess, he is still the same." She muttered to herself. She hold the door knob, as suspected it is locked. She pressed her ears to the door, she hears loud snoring. That's her queue to go inside.

Welcoming her is a man laying in a bed with his shoes in his feet, and he's mouth is open and snoring tried to wake him but it doesn't fazed at all.

"Tssk.. Heavy sleeper."

She stares at the man. He have his spiky hair as smiled at him. God knows how she wanted to pinched his nose in order him to wake up.

"I should brought Summer with me so she can jump to wake him up."

She suddenly remember what this man said to her earlier this feel the urged to messed with him and pissed him off right saw a tissue paper rolled and cotton on the side table.

She get some tissues and put it on the opened mouth of Natsu. She put a cotton on both ears. Not being contented, she found a feather like pen of Natsu. She leaned on him and play the feather on his stared at Natsu and start laughing as she stroked the feather across to his nos. knowing Natsu is so a minute , the eyes of the man are open wide.

* * *

He dreamed that someone is watching him. He can't see who is this but it seems so familiar to him. The scent and the voice ... "Wait is that .. Lucy is in Alvarez since long time ago." he said to himself. The scent of her is so close. " No.. now i remember i just fetched her at the airport.. A girl?.. A blonde kid..Summer? Lucy have a kid now." He continue to hears laughing."why i can't suddenly breathed and my nose is so itchy.?" Then he saw Lucy laughing at him.

"It's not a dream."he internally screamed.


End file.
